beyblade_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shu kurenai
Shu is quite tall for his age, with shaggy white hair and bright crimson eyes. His attire includes a pink dress shirt with a black and red striped tie, a black high-collared vest with a white interior, long black pants, and shining black shoes. His vest bears a red Beyblade symbol on the left side. His right hand sports a red fingerless glove with yellow accents and a square cuff. He has a scar over his right eye, inflicted by Lui Shirosagi in a previous battle, but it is usually covered by his hair, and therefore unseen until he lifts his hair when he wins a battle. Shu has red dragon wings that he hides most of the time,on the palm of his gloved hand he has a red star that he covers up with his red glove.When he was younger, he wore a white collar shirt under a red vest; he also wore black shorts and brown strap shoes. While training, he sometimes wears a light gray shirt with a red/gray hoodie with black accents; he also wears black shorts & white shoes. Shu can also turn into a red dragon. As Red Eye, he wore a dark grey-and-red streaked mask that only showed his eyes and mouth. He wore a long white sleeveless tailcoat with a high collar and red accents, a black and red bodysuit underneath, and a matching gauntlet on his left arm. Upon donning the mask, his voice became noticeably deeper than before, implying that his mask had a voice-altering feature.He carried two red swords on his back in black scabbards in an X formation on his back.Around his neck was a necklace he kept hidden that had the red crystal silverstar had given him. In beyblade turbo Shu wears a long-sleeve pink dress shirt, a closed white vest with yellow borders, a black trench coat with crimson borders, navy pants, and pink boots with red lines. He also sports his signature red glove. His hair has grown long again as well.Around his neck he still wears the red crystal silverstar gave him in the first series. Storm Spryzen dragon form Since shu is connected to his beyblade he can turn into a red dragon form of storm spryzen. In his red dragon form shu has a yellow mane like spryzen that starts at the top back part of his head and goes down shu's long neck to and ends at the beginning of his back. Shu has white horns on the top of his head and yellow markings all over his body like spryzen.Shu's tail has large pointy spikes at the end of it and shu's shoulders and legs have orange armor just like spryzen. Shu has giant red wings that have a white claw at the end of the wing. Legend spryzen dragon form In shu's legend dragon form he is still a red dragon however his wings now look like legend spryzen's and he now has black armor adorning his body just like legend spryzen's. Shu's horns have turned black and on his chest he bears a white "S" mostly representing spryzen.(shu doesn't reveal his legend dragon form until his fight with lui) Requiem spryzen dragon form In requiem dragon form shu now bears white wings like requiem spryzen,white and gold armor like requiem spryzen and his horns on the top of his head look like requiem spryzen. The only difference is that shu now has a blue crest like the one on requiem spryzen's axe on his chest.(shu doesn't reveal his requiem dragon until it is first seen in silverstar's dream then it is later seen by others) Cho-z spriggan dragon form Coming soon